


Neighbours

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My Skz OneShots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bar, Fluff, M/M, Neighbours, Strangers to Lovers, University AU, idk how to tag lmao, lgbtq+, scared Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Having a best friend that knows everything about you can be good, but bad as well, especially if they accidentally spill a secret to a person you haven't met so far but are about too.And that's the exact situation Hyunjin is in when Minho came into his room with their new neighbour Seungmin.





	Neighbours

Seungmin and his family were almost finished unpacking the moving truck when he saw another family coming over to their house.  
It was a woman and a younger boy who was probably her son.  
While the woman greeted his parents the boy came up to Seungmin with a smile on his face. "Hey, my name ist Lee Minho, I live across the street" he said, holding out his hand, still smiling.  
The other boy shook his hand, smiling as well. "I'm Kim Seungmin and as you can see I'm just moving in right here" he introduced himself to the smaller boy. "Nice to meet you Seungmin. Are you free now? I'd like to introduce you to another friend that lives in this street" Minho asked.  
Seungmin looked over to his mum, who seemed to have heard the question because she nodded at the questioning look on her sons face. "Seems like it" he answered.  
Minho took the other boy at his wrist and began to walk in one direction.  
"We're going to say hi to Hyunjin" Minho told his mother. "Is he even home from work?", she then asked him. "Probably" he said, shrugging and without slowing down his pace.  
"Why does he work in this early hour?" Seungmin asked the other boy, considering that it's fairly early in the morning.  
"He helps out as a bartender in the LGBTQ+ bar here in town" Minho told him, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to tell that anyone.  
Seungmin was definitely surprised but he didn't say anything at first and even if he wanted to, Minho cut of his words.  
"You should... forget what I just told you" he quickly said, wanting to punch himself in the face. And if he wouldn't do it himself Hyunjin would do it for him when he finds out that he just told his secret to a total stranger he just met.  
They quickly arrived at the house where the door was opened by a woman after Minho rung the bell.  
"Good morning Minho. And you must be our new neighbour" the woman greeting the two boys, shaking their hands.  
Seungmin just nodded at her question when he shook her hand. "I'm Kim Seungmin" he then said, smiling politely.  
She also introduced herself and let the two boys come inside the house. "Hyunjin came home a while ago so he might be asleep" she then told them but Minho just smiled. "I don't have a problem with waking him up" he told her, taking off his shoes, which Seungmin then did as well.  
After Minho and Hyunjin's mom talked for a short while, Minho led the way into Hyunjin's room that was only lit through sun that could shine through the curtains.  
Without hesitation Minho turned on the light, causing a groan from the boy who was laying on his bed, probably Hyunjin, Seungmin guessed. Well, who else should it be?  
"Get up lazyhead" Minho said, opening the curtains to let even more light shine on the boy. Seungmin just stood there, not knowing how to exactly act so he watched Minho instead and looked over to Hyunjin every now and then.  
"What do you want Minho?", Hyunjin asked, not even lifitig his head. "I want to introduce you to someone" his friend answered.  
With a little groan Hyunjin sat up, but still not facing the two boys. He didn't change his clothes after coming home from work so he was wearing a black skinny jeans and a black, loose, long-sleeved shirt with the top two buttons opened.  
And Seungmin must say, that he looked really good in those clothes, without even seeing his face yet.  
"Come on, sit up properly, you don't have any manners, do you?", Minho said, mostly just to provoke his friend. "Oh, shut up" he mumbled in response, standing up from his bed.  
When he looked up Seungmin's heart skipped a beat.  
"Hey, I'm Hwang Hyunjin" he said, smiling tiredly and holding out his hand.  
Once again, Seungmin shook the other's hand. "I'm Kim Seungmin, I moved in across the street"  
"It's unusual to see people moving here, most people want to get away from here and live in Seoul or Busan. Why did you move here?", Hyunjin asked without hesitation. "Well, there were a few problems at my old university so my parents decided to move instead of letting me drop out" Seungmin told them. He didn't have to keep it a secret why he moved, just what the problems were.  
"I'm sorry for you, but that also means that you'll be going to the same university as Minho" Hyunjin said with a smile on his face. Minho hit him on the arm. "Better than working with you. I don't understand how Jisung can live with you for those hours" Minho replied.  
"Be grateful that I work with him, otherwise you wouldn't know him" Hyunjin said, giving the hit back.  
Seungmin just stood there, not exactly knowing what to do or not to do, so he just looked around in the room a bit. The walls were almost completely empty, a direct opposite of how Seungmin's room to look like.  
Even though he was a University student he always had pictures of him and his friends as well as posters and stuff all over his room. Maybe the time was there to stop being so childlike?

"Seungmin? Are you even listening?", Minho suddenly asked, waving his hand around in front of the others face. "Uhm, no, sorry" he muttered.  
"I asked if you want us to show you around a bit. I can also show you the uni" Minho offered him. "Sure, why not" Seungmin replied with a smile.  
"Perfect~ Hyunjin, move your ass and dress like a casual person, you look like you're a fuckboy" Minho told his best friend and grabbed his arm to lift him up from his bed.  
"Yeah yeah. Give me a sec" he said, walking over to a door which seemed to be his closet. With his back turned to the other two he took of his shirt and instead put on a dark blue Hoddie, but he didn't change his pants.  
In Seungmin's eyes he was still looking extremely good.  
He noticed that he was staring at the boy and quickly looked to the ground and followed the two boys.  
Hyunjin told his mother where they were going and with that the group of three headed out.  
Whenever there was something interesting Minho or Hyunjin would tell Seungmin about it. Sometimes they even started to speak at the same time and then argued who should explain it to him, mainly deciding by playing rock, paper, scissors.  
Seungmin found it quite entertaining and couldn't help but laugh every time when it happened.  
Once they arrived at the university only Minho explained because Hyunjin didn't know a lot about it. He only ever went there if there was a dance event or he picked up his friends to go and eat.  
Since it was the weekend they couldn't enter the building but Minho explained the best possible where what was but also told him that whenever he needed help he could look for him for which Seungmin thanked him gladly.

__________

The next few days more or less flew by. Seungmin often spend his time with Minho and his friends from university, sometimes Hyunjin would come too but most of the time he couldn't since he had to work.  
But if he was with then, Seungmin got all giggly, which Minho of course noticed, but he didn't say anything about it.  
After finding out that Minho was bi and in a relationship with Jisung he decided to out himself as well and told him that that was the reason why he moved and changed university as he was extremely bullied for being gay.  
Therefore Minho always tried not talking about it and not to make fun of the little crush he seems to have on his friend. 

One day they all decided to go eat out together so the oldest of them, Chan and Woojin, picked them all up in their two cars. Because Hyunjin, Minho and Seungmin live in the same area, the three of them were picked up by Chan. They were all sitting in the backseat, Seungmin in the middle, since they also had to pick up Felix.  
The others would drive with Woojin and they would meet wherever Chan and him decided on going to eat.  
The way was longer than Seungmin expected and he began to get tired, even though it was only afternoon, and he had difficulties to hold his eyes open properly and eventually he fell asleep.  
When he was woken up again because they arrived at their destination he noticed that he was leaning against something. He also quickly noticed what, or better who he was leaning against.  
"Finally woke up from your beauty sleep, did you?", Hyunjin jokingly asked when Seungmin lifted his head from his shoulder. A flush of red creeped up Seungmin cheeks when he realised what Hyunjin just said.  
Without answering the questions, which wasn't necessary to do as it was only a joke right?, he got out of the car and greeted the rest of the group that came with Woojin.  
Together the nine of them went into the, not too fancy and more down to earth, restaurant, where Woojin luckily reservated a table for them in beforehand.  
They all sat down and Seungmin's heart may or may not skipped a beat when Hyunjin sat down next to him.  
Seungmin knew that he had a crush, maybe a bit more than that even, on Hyunjin but he also knew that those feelings would never be mutual, because, come on: it's Hwang Hyunjin, probably the prettiest person he has ever seen, there was no chance he would like him, Kim Seungmin, the weird neighbourhood boy that he only knows because of his friend.  
Seungmin sighed when he realised his thoughts and tried to concentrate on the fact that he should choose the food he wanted to eat since the waiter already stood next to their table and gave them the menus.  
He already knew what he wanted to choose but he still pretended to read the menu to have some more time.  
When he made his order he just started to stare off while he waited for his food.  
Minho, Hyunjin and Felix began to talk about dance so Seungmin couldn't do anything but listen to them.  
Only a few minutes later all of their orders came and as soon as the last one was put on the table they started to eat and talked about anything that came into mind.  
It took them more than 2 hours to finish eating and talking and soon they were divided into the two cars again, Seungmin once again sitting between Minho and Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin couldn't help but find it cute when Seungmin fell asleep on his shoulder for the second time of the day. He could imagine that University gets exhausting at times and he was happy that he decided to not go and instead started to work.  
The boy felt bad when they stopped in the street where he, Minho and Seungmin lived because he didn't want to wake up the sleeping boy.  
"I'll just carry him home" Hyunjin then said in a quiet voice so he wouldn't wake him up.  
It was a bit complicated to get Seungmin out of the car without hurting or waking him up but they somehow managed to get him lifted on Hyunjin's back.  
"Thanks for the drive Chan, good night" he said goodbye to his friend who sat in the car again.  
The older also wished them a good night before driving off back to his house.  
The small way from where they parked to Seungmin's house wasn't the longest and Hyunjin and Minho didn't change a word until they came by Minho's house and the boys bid their goodbyes.  
Once Hyunjin arrived at Seungmin's door he hesitated to ring the bell for a second, but there was no other opportunity so he just balanced the boy out so he could ring, hoping that his parents wouldn't find it completely weird what they are about to see.

"Good evening Hyunjin, seems like you're bringing our son back?", Seungmin mom asked him jokingly when she opened the door.  
"Yeah, he fell asleep on the way back and we didn't want to wake him up" the boy explained to her.  
The woman laughed on reply and opened the door a bit more.  
"His room is upstairs, the second door on the left" she told him and pointed in the direction.  
Hyunjin thanked her and entered the building, taking off his shoes as careful as possible before heading upstairs and looking for the younger's room.  
He quickly found it and turned on the light when he entered it and looked at it for a few seconds as he's never been there before. He then went over to the bed and carefully put down the boy. Even though he was still wearing his street clothes he tucked the boy under his blanket and looked at him for a bit.  
He really was beautiful, he must admit. The dark hair looked to soft he couldn't resist to stroke through it.  
"Good night, Seungminnie" he whispered before turning to the door again.  
With a last glance at the boy the turned off the lights again and closed the door behind him, going downstairs again.  
"Sorry for disturbing" he said to Seungmin's parents as he put on his shoes again.  
"Don't be" the father said with a smile.  
Hyunjin wished the two of them a good night before leaving the house and rushing over to his own.  
From his window he could see Seungmin's room, so he sat down on his windowsill and looked over to the dark room.  
He stayed there for a bit until he stood up again and changed before going to bed as he had dance training the next day. 

When Seungmin woke up the next morning he noticed that he still wore the clothes from last night. Did he fall asleep in the car again? Probably, he couldn't remember entering his house.  
He was still tired so for a moment was thinking about just skipping Uni for the day but he knew that he had to study properly and it works best if he's not at home, so he got up, changed clothes and brushed his teeth before leaving the house. His parents already went to work but should be back before he finishes his studies so he thought that he didn't need a key.  
On his way he checked his phone for any new messages and responded to some of them. He soon arrived on the campus and went to his first course already since he was almost late. Seungmin simply sat down on the nearest chair that was free so he wouldn't disturb anyone.  
Like that the day went on and after all of his lectures ended he went to the library and went through some of his works, not noticing that the sun was already setting.  
He ended up studying so long that the janitor had to kick him out since he had to close the building, therefore Seungmin put away all the books he didn't need anymore, rented the others and left the library and soon also the building.  
Only when he left the building and the door behind him was locked he noticed the storm outside.  
He pressed his body against the glass door of his university and took out his phone.  
With shaky hands he tried to dial his mother's number but no one picked up. He tried his father's phone as well but he didn't get through there either.  
After trying it again and again he was on the verge of crying as the storm didn't get any better either.  
He closed his eyes and just prayed for the best when someone tapped him on the shoulder, making him scream in panic.  
Due to that he almost fell but he was held at his shoulder so he found his balance again and opened his eyes again.  
"Hyunjin...? Why-why did you scare me like that?", the younger whined when he realized who it was, gripping his arms like his life depends on it.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you. But you didn't seem to feel that well so I wanted to check on you" the other explained, scanning the other and seeing the tears that were filling his eyes.  
"Please don't cry, I really didn't want to scare you" he apologized, letting go of his shoulders only to wrap him into a warm hug.  
A bit reluctant Seungmin hugged him back, relieved by the fact that he wasn't alone anymore. Everything was just to much for the boy and he started crying into the others shoulder.  
"Don't cry, everything is fine, okay?", Hyunjin tried to calm him down. In that exact moment there was a thunder not to far away from them, causing Seungmin to flinch and grip onto Hyunjin harder.  
Only then the latter realized that the younger was afraid of the storm and wasn't crying because he scared him.  
"Come on, I'll bring you home" he then offered. Seungmin shook his head, confusing the older. "My parents aren't home and I didn't take my keys with me" he explained quickly, still not letting go of the other.  
Hyunjin though for a moment. "I have to go to work now, if you want I can take you with me? I'll send you off home as soon as your parents are home again" he then offered.  
He wasn't exactly a fan of the idea that the boy found out where he worked but it was more important for him to get him to safety where he could maybe relax a bit as well.  
"Would you really?", Seungmin asked, looking at him with red, puffy eyes.  
"Of course I would, as if I would just let you stand here" Hyunjin told him, stroking through Seungmin's hair and giving him a promising smile.  
After a small nod of the younger he took his hand and explained the way they had to go, which luckily wasn't too long. He also gave him his earphones so he could listen his music and block out the sound of the storm on the way to the bar.  
They walked as quickly as they could and when Hyunjin opened the door of the bar they were welcomed by a nice and warm atmosphere.  
Seungmin took out the earphones and gave them back to Hyunjin with a smile. "Thanks" he mumbled before looking around in the bar.  
He already knew from Minho where the way was working but he didn't expect to ever go there.  
"Sit down at the bar, I'll be with you in a minute" the older of the two said, pointing into the right direction so Seungmin knew what he was talking about.  
Seungmin went to sit by the bar while Hyunjin got changed real quick and got behind the bar soon after, going up to Seungmin with a hot chocolate.  
"It's on the house, you should warm up properly" Hyunjin told him with a smile which Seungmin returned.  
"Thank you" he said and took the cup. It was actually the first time for Seungmin to be in a bar, especially an LGBTQ+ one but it had a nice feeling to it. There weren't too many people there at the moment, yet enough to let it feel a little more cozy.  
"I have to start my shift now. If you need anything just ask for me or ask Jisung, that's the dude over there" Hyunjin explained while pointing to a blonde guy that was currently collecting glasses.  
Seungmin nodded in response and eyed Hyunjin while he went to the other side of the bar to work. 

The evening went on like that, Hyunjin checked on Seungmin every now and then while Seungmin tried to not stare at Hyunjin all the time.  
During the whole time Seungmin didn't get a single text from his parents which worried him a bit. But maybe he just had bad internet in the bar. At least he hoped that was the reason.  
Every once in a while Seungmin got into slightly uncomfortable situations but he always managed to get out of them by himself.  
It was almost 2am when Seungmin was confronted with such a situation again: A dude, that was definitely older than him wanted to buy him a drink and even though Seungmin kindly denied he insisted on buying it for him while also giving him all sorts of weird compliments. He was definitely drunk but it didn't make the situation any better for Seungmin so at some point he didn't knew what to do anymore and just sent a pleading look to Hyunjin who seemed to understand quite well what he wanted.  
He took of the black apron he wore and came out from behind the counter, making a beeline to the younger.  
Once he arrived there he hugged the sitting boy from the back, wrapping his hands around his waist.  
Seungmin was slightly shocked by what the other did but he tried his best to go with it and play like it was the most normal thing by leaning against the other.  
"It's late already. Maybe we should go home, Minnie" Hyunjin whispered, but loud enough for the man to hear. He looked at the other guy who seemed disappointed but also angry, so Hyunjin thought it would be funny to provoke him a bit more and planted a kiss onto Seungmin's jawline.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty tired" Seungmin replied with a giggle.  
Hyunjin lifted him up from the stool and took his hand to take him out of the bar, his eyes still glaring at the guy.  
When they got outside a little (gay) panic overcame him. "I'm sorry, I just... I just did it, I didn't even know if you're straight or not and I just... I'm sorry" he quickly mumbled, letting go of Seungmin's hand.  
"No it's okay, thanks for helping me" Seungmin told him with a laugh. "But don't you have to go back to your shift?", he then asked.  
"Nah, I talked with Jisung, I'll bring you home" Hyunjin told him. He held out his hand again for Seungmin to take, which he did with a smile.  
"Thanks" he said and together they walked to Seungmin's home.  
It wasn't a too far of a walk but both of them just enjoyed the presence of the other. Hyunjin was glad that the situation didn't turn awkward after what he did in the bar. Well, he only did it to help him, there weren't any mutual feelings involved anyways, right? And with that he could at least get near him and touch him without being judged.

Seungmin ringed the bell but sighed when the door wasn't opened. "Seems like they still aren't home" he said, turning around to Hyunjin.  
"You can sleep over at my house if your parents aren't coming home again today" Hyunjin offered.  
"That would be great, but I don't have any clothes to change" the other argued.  
"You can have my clothes" Hyunjin said, already taking his hand again and walking over to his house.  
He unlocked the door and let Seungmin go inside first.  
"Are your parents okay with me staying over?", he asked while taking off his shoes.  
"Yeah, they don't care too much who stays over as long as nothing gets broken" the other replied, also taking off his shoes as well as his jacket.

"I hope it's okay if we share my bed. If you're uncomfortable with it I can sleep on the couch though" Hyunjin told him while handing over a stack of clothes so Seungmin could change into something more comfortable. He then told him the way to the bathroom so he would get ready while he himself would get another pillow and a blanket.  
When he came back Seungmin was already sitting on his bead, looking at him when he heard the door opening.  
"Here" Hyunjin said, hanging over the next stack of stuff.  
Seungmin stood up and took it to lay everything put before sitting down again.  
Hyunjin sat down in his side of the bed and they started talking for a bit until Seungmin yawned, interrupting their conversation.  
"Maybe we should go to sleep" Hyunjin laughed, eying the boy who couldn't even seem to keep his eyes open properly.  
"Yeah, probably" Seungmin agreed and laid down.  
Hyunjin stood up one last time to turn off the light before also laying down under the blanket.  
"Good Night" the younger of them mumbled.  
"Night, Minnie" Hyunjin replied.

Hyunjin was awaken by sound he didn't recognize at first. He opened his eyes and looked around. It took a bit until he could see clearly as it was still dark but he soon found the source of the sound. And he also quickly found the reason for it.  
It was storming again and with every thunder Seungmin gave off a little whine while holding his hands over his ears to block out the noise.  
He reached out for the younger boy and pulled him close.  
"Seungminnie, everything is fine. I'm here, you're not alone" he whispered, not even knowing if the boy was awake or not, but regardless of that he tried to make him feel better somehow so he kept telling him comforting stuff in hopes it would calm him down.  
He held him as close as possible and laid his one hand upon the other's while he held him by his waist with the other.  
Like that, he stayed awake until the thunderstorm was over again. 

Seungmin woke up snuggled up to Hyunjin. He was confused but it wasn't as weird as he thought it would get.  
He looked up to the boy he was laying on. His hair was all fluffy an even sleeping he looked so damn beautiful.  
Seungmin sat up a bit to have a better view of him.  
He was so intrigued by his beauty that he didn't notice that Hyunjin woke up by now and was also looking at him as well. Only when the older lifted his hand and laid it in Seungmin's cheek he realized it and jumped because the sudden movement of the other.  
"Good... Good morning" Seungmin mumbled.  
A smile spread over Hyunjin's face when he saw the light blush on his face.  
"Good morning" he responded, still holding his hand to his cheek, slowly caressing it with his thumb.  
"Did you sleep well?", he then asked.  
"Fine I guess" Seungmin muttered in response. "And you?", he gave back the questions.  
"Me too" he said, still smiling.

"My parents are probably back. I should go home, they are probably worried where I am" Seungmin then said after they just looked each other in the eyes for quite some time.  
"No, stay a little bit longer" Hyunjin request, pulling him back down to him with a smile.  
Seungmin was confused by what he wanted first but he soon enough realized when the older connected their lips.  
It was a reluctant kiss, as if he didn't knew if he was actually supposed to be doing it, but Seungmin soon returned the kiss with a shy smile.  
When they parted there was a bright smile on Hyunjin's face. "Can you imagine how long I wanted to do that?", he asked.  
"No, but me too" Seungmin replied with a giggle, leaning their foreheads together and looking him into his eyes again.  
Hyunjin planted another kiss on his lips, turning the two of them around so he was above the other now.  
He ran his hands through Seungmin's hair and eyeing every inch of his face.  
"You're so fucking beautiful" he mumbled under his breath, making Seungmin blush once again.  
"You're the beautiful one here" he gave back, turning his head to hide him embarrassment.  
Hyunjin laughed at his comment and turned Seungmin's head so he had to face him.  
"Well, I'm in love with the most beautiful human and I don't think I'm in love with myself" he confessed.  
"How can I be in love with the most beautiful man as well without being in love with me" Seungmin laughed.  
"Oh, shut up" Hyunjin laughed before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it, be sure to check out my wattpad acc @ phi_jiji I'll be uploading some projects there that I won't upload here. And I have all of my oneshots in extra books sorted by groups <3
> 
> Phi


End file.
